


Waiting On Pins

by inlovewithnight



Series: kink_bingo mini-square [8]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Kinky Gen, Obedience, Suspension Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the obedience square at kink_bingo's April 2012 "gift baskets" challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting On Pins

The rigging is complicated and elaborate--rope winding around Mikey's body up to his neck, a bar between his ankles and cuffs on his wrists, a heavy hook dangling from the ceiling serving as the linchpin. The rope wraps around his cock and his balls, separates the cleft of his ass, runs up to wrap teasingly around his throat, and, to all appearances, pulls away from his back to form the harness that suspends him from the hook.

Actually, the harness is a separate rope entirely. Gabe is conscientious about his bondage as he is with few other things. It's predicament bondage: the hook holds him up on his toes, and if he tries to sink down flat-footed for relief, the pressure on his ass and his genitals is unbearable. But if he loses his balance and falls forward, the harness can be detached without fear of him choking. It's all very safe and well-planned.

It's _agonizing_.

He rocks back and forth on his toes nearly-imperceptibly, trying to get relief from the cramps racing up and down his calves. Soon he's going to have to give in and safeword. And when he does, Gabe is going to sigh and look at him with disappointment, because he _failed_. Fuck.

Mikey has the end of the harness rope in his mouth. The key knot holding that whole elaborate thing to the hook is a simple safety-release slip knot. If he jerks his head hard enough, or falls forward, he'll pull the rope free and fall safely. True, he'll fall flat on his face. But there's a mattress down in front of him. He won't be hurt, just humiliated, because he failed. 

His instructions are to stand here until Gabe lets him down. Stay on his toes, or sink down flat for relief in his calves and pain between his legs if he must. Endure the pain either way. Wait it out until _Gabe_ says he's had enough, because Gabe is in charge when they play. Rules are rules, and the rule is that Mikey _waits_.

Unless he can't anymore. Which is rapidly becoming the reality.

He closes his eyes tightly and digs his teeth into the rope. His eyes sting with sharp heat, pain and frustration both. He doesn't _want_ to fail at this. He wants to be a good boy, to do what Gabe wants. But it hurts, it hurts, and he doesn't think he can--

"Baby."

Gabe's voice is soft, and close. Mikey jerks back, startled, but Gabe's hands cup his face, warm and solid and safe. Gabe's thumb brushes his cheek, wiping away the few tears he hadn't realized had escaped. "God, you take this so beautifully, baby."

Mikey blinks at him slowly, thickly, not able to dig through the haze in his head to be sure of what that means.

"You're beautiful," Gabe says again, and kisses him softly on the forehead. "Lean on me, now."

Mikey's still confused, but he wants to obey, he wants to be good, so he leans forward. Instead of going into space, he settles against Gabe's chest. Gabe supports his weight easily, and it's such a relief he gasps.

Gabe gently takes the rope from between Mikey's teeth and tugs, freeing the harness from the hook. "Good boy," he says. "All done now." 

Mikey closes his eyes and lets himself go.


End file.
